Drawings (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Dos niñas pequeñas que les encanta dibujar. Una con cabello como el sol, otra con cabello oscuro como el chocolate. Una con visiones del cielo, otra con visiones del infierno. Crossover.


**Drawings (Traducción)**

**Rating: **_"R/M por contenido violento; hago esto para estar seguro." _

**Género: **General.

**Sinopsis:** Dos niñas pequeñas que les encanta dibujar. Una con cabello como el sol, otra con cabello oscuro como el chocolate. Una con visiones del cielo, otra con visiones del infierno. Crossover. (**Traducción **autorizada por **INMH**.)

**Disclaimer:**_"No soy dueño de Rule of Rose o Silent Hill. El primero le pertenece a Atlus y el segundo a Konami, creo."_

**Notas de autor (INMH): **_ "…No sé. Sólo quería hacer un crossover de Rule of Rose y Silent Hill, así que lo hice._

**Notas de Autora:**Una preciosura de drabble, en un bizarro e incomprendido sentido de la palabra, tal vez para la mayoría. INMH (el autor), hizo un muy buen trabajo, tanto que hasta me inspiró para escribir de ellas en algún futuro cercano. Espero que les guste~

* * *

()()

Dos niñas pequeñas, dibujando en un parque brumoso lleno de rosas muertas.

Una con cabello como el sol, otra con cabello oscuro como el chocolate.

Una con ojos de un zafiro brillante, otra con los ojos profundos como las profundidades más oscuras del océano.

Una niña vestida de blanco y azul claro, como las nubes en el cielo. Otra niña vestida de azul oscuro y negro, como siluetas con el cielo nocturno.

Una con un dulce y engañoso semblante, la otra con un sepulcral y macabro propósito.

Una con ideales sobre como las cosas pudieran ser, otra con realidades sobre como son.

Una con visiones del cielo, otra con visiones del infierno.

Los ojos zafiro, grandes y gentiles, le echan un vistazo a los dibujos sobre las demás hojas.

Ellas pintan un infierno demasiado espeluznante, tan horroroso que es blasfemo que una niña, un ser tan puro, debería estar consciente de su existencia. Hombres y mujeres mutilados, cabezas rodantes de intestinos derramando gritos silenciosos de agonía desde un lugar ahora callado perdido en el tiempo. Ellos se lo merecen, están pagando por sus pecados ahora y se quemarán por la eternidad.

Sangre y negro, un hombre resplandeciente con un cuchillo gigante y un delantal de carnicero y una gigante pirámide de metal sobre su cabeza resalta en esos dibujos.

La oscuridad lo glorifica, haciendo de él un vengador, un ejecutor, un castigador para aquellos que hieren y aquellos que sabían pero que no ayudaron. Él es su salvador, su mascota, su sirviente, su amigo.

Esta es su realidad.

Pero los dibujos de la luz eran de una esencial irreal, luz y esperanza, una ascendida buscada al cielo transportando a todos sus amigos quiénes han sido heridos, golpeados y _lastimados _sin retribución alguna con aquellos que lo habían causado. La gente que fue buena en el comienzo y mala en el final, y la gente que no debería resultar lastimada pero resultan de todos modos porque _así es como siempre funciona._

Pero para todos esos buenos espíritus, una niña es abandonada, vagabunda a su lado porque ella es una _traidora_, una traidora para su corazón de princesa, oh, como ella rompió su corazón cuando escogió a ese perro _inmundo _por encima d la Princesa de la Rosa Roja… ella se merece ser dejada atrás, abandonada y no ir al cielo para vivir sobre, sobre y sobre su soledad y en dolor.

La Oscuridad se da cuenta del tono de los dibujos de la Luz, observa la chica que está abandonada y que ella estaba en lo cierto y en como la luz es oscura por dentro, así como ella es oscuridad con luz en el interior.

Lo inverso. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Y en este jardín brumoso con gritos silenciosos y descomunales sombras de demonios amistosos detrás de los árboles que mueren, el yin se reúne con el yang así como la oscuridad se reúne con la luz, y ambas descubren que están perfectamente contentas con el reconocimiento de la existencia de la otra, pero permaneciendo en sus propios dominios:

La realidad y el sueño.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** En caso que se perdieran: son Wendy y Alessa. Eso es todo.


End file.
